


More Than a King

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: Sougo feels lonely and starts questioning who he's going to become when he gets a visitor.





	More Than a King

Sougo knew he shouldn’t be so cynical. He believed in Tsukuyomi and Geiz to keep him on the right path and to prevent him from falling into whatever mindset would transform him into someone as terrible as Oma Zi-O. But seeing the legacy Fourze left behind, a whole high school club that had persisted for years on the idea of friendship as the most powerful force in the universe… Even if he believed in them, and even if Sougo was sure that at least Tsukuyomi genuinely cared about him becoming a better person than the one she knew, Sougo wondered if he had anyone he could actually call his friend. There was no one he spent time with outside of school, no one who really wanted to be around him… 

Sougo undressed from the school uniform that Tsukuyomi had borrowed for him from Amanogawa High School, changing into a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. If he was going to sulk over his loneliness, at least he could be comfortable while doing it. He tugged the shirt over his head and turned to lay down, jumping back and losing his footing as he found Woz seated on his bed watching him. He fell back with a yelp into an old high-backed armchair that had ended up in his room because his uncle hadn’t wanted to get rid of it, but there had been no other spot to put it. Woz chuckled at the sight of his king sprawled in the regal chair, rising to pull back his hood and bow.  
“Good evening, your majesty.” Woz cooed pleasantly.

“Geez… Do you always have to do that!?” Sougo chirped, righting himself in the chair and tugging his shirt properly into place, “What do you want now? Is there an Another Rider?” That seemed to be the only time Woz came to him. When it was time for Zi-O to do something. Woz was just like everyone else. Sougo was starting to see why his future self had become disenchanted enough with the world to want to destroy it all.

Woz took a step forward, offering his hand to Sougo, seeming confused by his sour mood. “There are no pressing matters for you to attend to. It is simply my duty to watch over you so that you may claim what is your by fate.” Sougo batted Woz’s hand aside and pushed himself out of the chair.

“Is being that king all there is for me?” Sougo pushed open the window, leaning out of it a little bit to take in the night air. Summer was ending and it was getting cold again… “The whole world against me? Don’t I have anyone on my side?”

“I am on your side.”

Sougo rolled his eyes and leaned on the windowsill. Woz stepped beside him and looked out at the city. It would all be gone one day at the hand of the young man beside him. What a strange thought. Woz leaned back slightly and sighed, “The future is yours to shape. You stand above all of it. You have surpassed time.”

“I haven’t done anything.” Sougo snapped, pulling away from the window, “I didn’t do any of that to be “king”. I did it because there were people who needed help, but me helping people means more people get hurt in the end. Maybe Geiz is right about me…”

Woz glanced toward the door and let out a bothered noise. It was frustrating the way that child had put such useless thoughts into Sougo’s head and left him feeling this way. He would need to do something about it later, but right now his king needed him. He stepped up to Sougo, inches from him, which caused the past self of the king Woz served to freeze like a frightened animal. He never seemed to know what to do when Woz got his close, which was charming in a way Woz hadn’t expected.

“All of what you do is part of who you are. You are my king and I will always stand beside you.” Woz reached out and gently cradled Sougo’s face between his hands. He had never felt his overlord’s skin before. His fragile living body had remained locked away within his armor for so long. Woz could barely remember how Oma Zi-O’s face would look in 50 years. Sougo’s cheeks were warm, and while the boy who would become overlord looked confused, he was leaning into Woz’s touch instead of pulling away. Woz smiled, looking gently upon his king, and kissed his forehead. This moment, quiet and warm, in which he was allowed to look upon the Overlord of Time’s gentle face, was one Woz would carry with him for eternity.

Sougo’s arms slid around Woz’s waist and he buried his face against Woz’s coat. Woz could feel Sougo’s fingers tangling into the fabric against his back, almost as if he were afraid, even if fear seemed impossible for the overlord he knew. Woz hesitated for just an instant before sliding his fingers gently through Sougo’s hair. “My King…?”  
“Who am I?” Sougo’s voice was soft, cracking as it was muffled against Woz’s chest, his whole body beginning to tremble in the prophet’s arms.

Woz spoke gently, “The king of all time. Our glorious and majestic overlord, heir to all Ride--” He was cut off by Sougo letting out a loud, fearful sob. Woz went silent, partially expecting violent retaliation in punishment for not saying what his King wanted to hear. The feeling passed seconds later as Sougo continued to shake and cling to him. Woz held Sougo tighter, “You are my king.” 

Sougo shook his head, “I’m not.” Woz shifted, trying to see Sougo’s face. “I don’t want to be that King. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Fear was laced through Sougo’s insistence, “But if I’m not Oma Zi-O... then you’ll leave me. Everyone wants me to be someone different and I can’t make everyone happy.”

A small smile crept across Woz’s face and his grip on Sougo loosened. He took a step back to release himself from Sougo’s desperate hold. He could see the fear in the young King’s eyes, and Woz deeply regretted that he had caused any measure of it. Leaning over to meet Sougo’s height, Woz pressed his forehead to Sougo’s, “No matter what sort of king you become, I will _never_ leave your side.” Woz’s hand returned to Sougo’s cheek, heartbroken to find it damp. He would see to it himself that his king would never cry again. “You will become a mighty and powerful king. Whether you choose to use that power for benevolence or malevolence, for neither or for both,” His lips dared to brush Sougo’s briefly, “I will always rejoice in the rise of time’s one true king from my place as your right hand.”

Even though he was still shaking and tears still rolled down, pooling and running along Woz’s fingers, he felt the tension slip out of Sougo’s small frame before stumbling as Sougo pushed back into his arms with more force than Woz expected Sougo to be able to exert. Losing his footing, he tumbled backward, landing on his back on the bed, the wind knocked out of him as Sougo fell hard on his chest. “A-Ah!! S-Sorry! I… I just…” Sougo’s voice trailed off as he lifted himself up on his arms, watching Woz catch his breath beneath him. Every time Woz appeared, he’d always seemed so confident, unshakable… He was always two steps ahead, but somehow Sougo had managed to catch him off guard. The sight of Woz looking startled and breathless stirred something in Sougo and his face went red as he tried not to panic. What was this feeling? What did he want?

Sougo knew what he wanted.

Woz’s lips were warm as Sougo kissed him. He’d only had the briefest moment of that sensation and he wanted more. He needed more. Even though Woz had sworn to always be at his side, Sougo still desperately felt like he had to convince Woz not to leave him. He would give Woz everything he wanted so long as he promised to stay. If Woz wanted the attention of his king, Sougo would smother him in it. Sougo felt sparks shoot up his spine as Woz moaned against his lips. He pressed his weight down against the prophet, pushing his tongue into Woz’s mouth where he was eagerly welcomed with another moan. Long moments passed before Sougo had to come up for air, both he and Woz seeking to regain breath. Sougo watched him for a long moment, captivated by how human Woz looked, flushed and breathing heavily.

And then Sougo realized exactly how much he had enjoyed seeing Woz this way, and his body’s reactions to it, and quickly reeled back, removing himself entirely from on top of his devoted prophet as he scrambled across the bed, pressing his back to the headboard as he grabbed for a pillow to cover himself. Woz watched the sudden retreat in a daze, barely processing that time was passing. He needed to catch up on what had just occurred before he could process what was happening now. As the adrenaline faded and what exactly was happening finally dawned on Woz, he laughed. 

Woz rolled onto his side, pulling himself fully onto the bed so he could lay his head on the pillow covering his king’s lap. “I am honored to have received the affection of the overlord of time,” Woz cooed gently, as his hand sought Sougo’s. Sougo stuttered, unable to find words, still unable to believe what he’d done. “My king need not be embarrassed by his enjoyment. I exist to serve you however you may desire.” This only flustered Sougo more, which caused Woz to laugh. He gently pulled Sougo’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of his fingers. Woz tensed slightly, his eyes going wide as he felt a gentle hand lightly petting his hair. He squeezed the hand in his, turning his head to stare up at the center of his world. Sougo still seemed nervous and excited, but he was smiling now, for the first time since he had come close to Woz.

“Do you love me?”

Sougo’s voice was so gentle, full of hope and need. “Of course I love my king.” Woz responded, but Sougo seemed disappointed by his answer and shook his head.  
“Not your king. Do you love _me_?” Sougo asked again, changing where he placed the emphasis. Woz watched Sougo’s face closely, unable to understand the nuance of what he was asking. Sougo laced his fingers with Woz’s, “Do you love me just because I’m going to be king? Is that the only reason you want my attention? Isn’t there… anything else about me?” Woz could hear the fear creeping back into Sougo’s voice, the gentle trembling of his words just as they were before when he had begun to cry. 

Woz rolled onto his stomach, bringing his knees under himself so he could rise to Sougo’s height again, wrapping his arms around Sougo’s shoulders to offer the future king comfort. “There is no other king I could love or serve.” Woz murmured soothingly, “It is not because you are king, it is because my king is you.” Sougo felt so soft and vulnerable in his arms. Being displaced from time, existing as an entity that was no longer bound to any timeline, he wondered if he had ever known the Overlord to be vulnerable this way. He had, clearly, because he knew every instance of Sougo’s existence, but he had no memory as vivid as he knew this one would be.

The answer seemed to pacify Sougo. Woz felt him relax and melted into his arms. “I will let no one take your divine right from you.” Woz cooed softly as he placed his hands on either side of Sougo’s hips to steady himself so he could lean in and press his lips to Sougo’s neck. Sougo shuddered as he felt the briefest flick of Woz’s tongue against his skin before Woz slid back to lay his head on the pillow again, enjoying Sougo’s scent as he made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes, letting out a pleasant hum as Sougo resumed playing with his hair. How lucky he was to be touched by his King in such a gentle way.

Woz lay quietly for a minute or two before gently pulling the pillow from between his head and Sougo’s lap, amused to find that for all the emotions expressed during the break in their intimacy, his King’s condition hadn’t changed. A wry smile crossed his lips, “I did not expect my King to enjoy my humble company so much.” Sougo coughed, turning his head to stare at the wall. “My king, am I overstepping my bounds?” Amusement dripped from Woz’s words, because he already knew the answer. Though he would gladly obey if Sougo felt as though this was more than he was ready for. But Sougo was smiling again, even if he still couldn’t bring himself to look at the man laying in his lap.   
“I…” Sougo was nervous, but Woz could hear notes in his voice that rang of the power he knew was within his king, “I want to see just how devoted to me you are.”

\-----

“Rejoice!” Woz cheered breathlessly, letting out a low groan as Sougo drew his hips back, pulling himself away from Woz’s body, “For he who is heir to all, ruler of space and time, has felt the pleasure of his first conquest.” Woz stretched out on his back, letting his arms slide from around Sougo’s shoulders, amused by his proclamation and how flustered it made his King as he loomed over the prophet.

Sougo shuddered against the cold air of the room as he finally became grounded in reality enough to feel it. He grabbed Woz’s scarf from one of the piles of their mixed clothing strewn around his bed and wrapped himself in it before snuggling into Woz’s bare chest, enjoying the warmth and the light smell of sweat as they both breathed heavily. Sougo was surprised at how comfortable he felt to be sprawled nude across the body of another man in his bed. It was the first time he’d felt truly certain of anything since he’d taken hold of the Zika Driver.

“Don’t ever leave me.” Sougo spoke, and Woz could hear once again those shimmers of the authority Sougo would one day hold as king. This was not a request from someone lonely and unsure. It was the first order from his king, and one Woz would commit the remainder of his existence to. He slid an arm around Sougo’s waist to pull him close.

“By the order of your majesty, I will always be at your side,” Woz spoke gently in Sougo’s ear, “Even when you cannot see me, take comfort in knowing that I am always near to serve you at your call.” Sougo lightly kissed Woz’s shoulder, making himself comfortable. If Woz wanted to serve him, he could start by being a pillow for the night. He was a little curious as to how Tsukuyomi, Geiz, and his uncle all seemed to have not heard the commotion coming from his room, but Sougo assumed it was somehow Woz’s doing and was grateful. The last thing he needed was one of them coming in to check on him only to find him basking in the afterglow of his “conquest”, as Woz has called it. 

Woz affectionately played with Sougo’s hair, pleased to see his king so relaxed, looking content and secure as he took comfort in Woz’s presence. Woz snuggled Sougo against his chest, deftly tugging a blanket from under their bodies to wrap it tightly around them. Sougo shivered, not realizing how cold he felt until there was nothing but warmth around him. He clung to Woz, listening to the sound of his heart as his body soaked in the warmth radiating from the man lying beneath him. He yawned, tucking his face into Woz’s neck. It was so warm that Sougo already felt himself drifting off, even though he wanted to stay awake and enjoy this even for just a little longer. 

Though he would never admit to it, because it was not his place, Woz hoped secretly that the future might change. Not for the sake of anyone else, but in the hopes that his future king may one day lead a life that didn’t keep him forever locked away in his armor. In fifty years, Oma Zi-O would have no time for such luxury. No time to take his pleasure from Woz’s body, nor fall asleep on his chest. He would live for battle and subjugation. To rest was to risk vulnerability, and for the overlord vulnerability meant death. So he would be no longer Tokiwa Sougo, ascended and reborn as the true Oma Zi-O, heir to the power of every Rider, ruler of all time and space. His only conquests would be territory, subjects, power… Woz hoped that if there was any change, it would be that his King could have a life where he could lay at night and be comforted and cared for, and Woz would gladly maintain that post. But even if no change came to pass, Woz would let no one rob Sougo of these moments. If this time was the only comfort Sougo was to receive, then Woz would prolong it as much as he was able.

\-----

Sougo shifted in his bed, groaning and trying to hide his face as light poured in from the window. He rolled over, trying to find his source of warmth from the night before, only to wake to an empty bed. He wasn’t surprised. Sougo hadn’t really expected Woz to stay all night, but he was still a little disappointed. Still, he remembered what Woz had said to him. Even if Sougo couldn’t see him, all he had to do was call and Woz would be there. He wasn’t sure how often he would call Woz to stay with him at night, but just that he could was a comforting thought. Knowing that that no matter who he became Woz would always be there to love him made Sougo feel less afraid, and like the dark future he’d been shown wasn’t quite so inevitable. 


End file.
